


coming home from the bar

by 5ambreakdown



Series: from the notes app [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Episode: s05e04 The Dress, Karaoke, M/M, Missing Scene, david is wasted, polar bear shots are only fun for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ambreakdown/pseuds/5ambreakdown
Summary: stevie left david alone in a bar with a karaoke machine, so what else is he supposed to do but call patrick between sets?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: from the notes app [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	coming home from the bar

**Author's Note:**

> you can not convince me that david did not drunk call patrick that night.
> 
> title from “cruel summer” by taylor swift.

Patrick finally carries up the last of the bags and boxes from his car and into his new apartment. The space is still quite bare, but it feels more like home than anywhere he’s been in years. 

As he moves towards the mattress that sits on the floor, he can’t help but smile at the prospect of what this means for him, and more exciting, for him and David. He bounces slightly on the mattress, feeling absolutely  giddy.

Here he is - a grown ass man with a business and disposable income - completely giddy over the thought of having uninterrupted alone time with his boyfriend. It feels really damn nice.

He flops down on his back, ignoring the looming unpacking that he should probably start on if he ever actually wants David to come over and not leave abruptly. He propels himself up and off the mattress when his phone rings from across the room on the kitchen counter.

Assuming it’s his parents to check in on him ( _I really need to tell them about David, but not over the phone_ ), he’s surprised to see David’s name on the screen.

David’s out on some trip with Stevie. It’s nowhere far or particularly exciting, but ever since Stevie invited him he’s being going on and on about cherry blossoms and botanical gardens and what not. Patrick had no idea that any of this would make David so purely gleeful, but seeing his boyfriend experience such innocent joy was very cute.

Of course, once David found out that Stevie had some ulterior motives, he was livid, texting Patrick about betrayal and “this is why I have trust issues.”

Immediately concerned that something went wrong and they needed Patrick, he had half a shoe on before answering the call. Hobbling around, he let out a breathy, “Hello? Is everything okay, Da-“

“PATRICK.”

Patrick held the phone further away from his ear, standing on two feet again, one of them shoeless. “David?” he asks, slightly amused at what he thinks is happening.

“Patrick! Honey! Tammy and I just finished our set and this  _super_ nice couple on their honeymoon loved our performance. Guess what they did? Patrick, guess what they did.”

_ Oh my God, David is drunk. David is drunk calling me _ . He shakes his head, a grin growing across his face.

Before he can utter out a response, David answers for him. “They ordered as zhampagne! They ordered us zhampagne, Patrick! A whole bottle and oh- oh, Tammy’s already getting glasses from the bartender guy. THANKS TAMMY.”

Patrick throws his hand over his mouth to stop his laugh from escaping. This is too good.

“Anyway,” David continues, words slightly slurred, “I just wanted to call because I missed you and I just  had to sing Mariah with Tammy but you weren’t there for me to sing to.” He’s pouting now, and Patrick thinks it adorable.

“So I take it you’re having fun? Making some new friends?” Patrick asks, very amused.

Completely ignoring him - Patrick takes it as a yes - David continues on. “Do you remember when you sang to me, Patrick? Patrick, do you remember? You’re so  sweet and  handsome  and  sexy. Oh my God, Patrick, you’re so sexy. Tammy thinks you’re a real catch.”

It’s taking a lot to contain his laughter. The thought of a drunk, overly affectionate David is absolutely sending him. He has no clue who Tammy is, but he’s slightly jealous that she’s the one who gets to witness David like this. At least he’ll have Stevie to tell the events of the night to him, assuming she isn’t wasted, either.

“David, love, where is-“

“LOVE. Patrick! Love!” David is shouting now, so Patrick holds the phone further from his ear.“Patrick, I love you! I loooove you. I love you so much, Patrick. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you.”

“I love you, too, David. Now-“

“TAMMY, DID YOU HEAR THAT? HE LOVES ME, TOO. Sorry, honey, what were you saying?”

“David,” he begins again, calmly and not without a giant grin, “Where’s Stevie?”

He can hear David gasp. “Stevie! She’s on a date. With Emir, her cellphone boyfriend. Patrick they’re so cute together, like  so cute . And Stevie! She looks so happy! They’re, like, actually making me believe in love again.”

“David, babe,  _we’re_ in love.”

“Well yeah,” David says likes it’s a given. “I mean for like, other people.”

“Ah, got it. For other people.” Patrick says it so David knows he’s teasing, instead of his normal deadpan sarcasm.

“Yes, Patrick! I’m so glad you finally understand,” David sighs heavily. “Anyway!”

“Anyway what?”

“Hm? OH. PATRICK.”

Patrick chuckles. “Yes, David?” 

“You know how I was very sad that I  had to sing Mariah but you weren’t there for me to sing to?” he says like it’s Patrick’s fault he wasn’t there. “Well, how about I just sing to you while you’re on the phone?

“That’s okay, David. You can sing to me when you get home.” Patrick figured that the closest he would ever get to hearing David sing was his soft hums when Mariah’s playing in the store on a quiet day or when they’re doing vendor runs, so he doesn’t think sober David would approve of such a public declaration of love.

David pouts, but he doesn’t fight it. He sighs heavily into the phone. “Okay, Patrick. I miss you, I wish you were here.”

“I miss you, too. I don’t want to keep you away from Tammy for too long, so I’m going to let you go.”

David huffs. “Okay. Hey, Patrick?”

“Yes, David?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now go have fun.”

“Yessir!”

“Goodbye, David”

“Bye, Patrick!”

Patrick shakes his head, grinning to no one. David is adorable. For right now, at least. Tomorrow he’ll be incredibly hungover, but the phone call almost makes it worth it.

He looks at his phone one last time, deciding to put on the Mariah playlist David made on his phone without his knowledge. He places his phone in a bowl and returns to prepare his new apartment for a David-worthy refuge.


End file.
